


Daylight [German version]

by LamiaSageDE (LamiaSage)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Body Horror, Cursed Dean, Curses, Inanimate Object Sam, King Castiel, M/M, Prince Castiel, Werewolf Dean, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Wolf Dean, statue sam
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaSage/pseuds/LamiaSageDE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verflucht durch eine grausame Hexe wandert Dean durch die sieben Königreiche. Während er sich jede Nacht in ein furchtbares Monster verwandelt, ist sein Bruder zu ewigem Stein erstarrt. Auf der Suche nach Rache für das, was die Hexe den Brüdern und ihren Freunden angetan hat, trifft er auf Castiel, einen jungen Prinzen, der vor seiner Krönung geflohen ist. Bald schon ist ihr Schicksal eng miteinander verflochten. Doch kann es überhaupt ein Happy End geben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo :)  
> Das erste Kapitel ist recht kurz, da es sich um einen Prolog handelt.  
> Die nächsten werden jedoch länger.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der Sonnenuntergang war grau, kaum zu sehen durch die trüben Wolken, die die Lichtstrahlen verdeckten und den Himmel verhangen. Regentropfen liefen aus den weit geöffneten Augen der Statue, kalt rannen sie die marmornen Wangen hinunter.  
Ein Augenblick der Zeit, gefangen in der Ewigkeit.

Vor der Statue stand ein einsamer Wanderer, klamm hing der Mantel an ihm herab, Regen fiel auf den schwarzen Stoff.  
"Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen", sagte der Wanderer brüchig mit erhobenem Gesicht. Sein Blick war traurig, eine stumme Entschuldigung lag auf seinen Lippen.  
Die Statue regte sich nicht.  
Ihr Schweigen lag anklagend in der Luft.  
Ein Donner lies den Boden erschüttern, seine Gewalt brach das Herz des Wanderers.  
Salzig war der Regen nun, salzig tropfte er von seinem Kinn.

Die Statue starrte auf den Mann herab, die Arme erhoben, den Mund weit geöffnet. Er schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf, erdrückt von der Last, die er zu tragen hatte. Seine schützende Kaputze rutschte hinab und offenbarte schmutzig braunes Haar, dass der wilde Sturm zerzaust hatte.  
Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Abendhimmel und ließ die Pupillen der Statue kurz aufleuchten, fast, als wären sie lebendig.

Der Wanderer kniete nieder, gekrümmt von Schmerz und Pein. Er schüttelte sich, als würde er sein Anglitz von sich werfen wollen.  
"Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so leid, Sammy."  
Stille. Nur der Wind schnitt durch das kahle Geäst der winterlichen Bäume.  
"Sammy." Flüstern, leise und gepresst.  
Stille. Unterdrücktes Stöhnen.  
Die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont, während ihre letzten Strahlen verzweifelt versuchten, die dunklen Wolken zu durchbrechen.

Der Wanderer erhob sich, die traurigen Augen noch immer dieselben, doch jetzt in eine neue Gestalt gekleidet. Dann wandte er sich ab und schritt davon - so einsam, wie er gekommen war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, sorry, dass ich so lange nicht geupdated habe xD Dabei sind die ersten Kapitel von mir sogar bereits fertig verfasst... ich sollte nur dran denken, sie auch zu posten^^

"Eure Hohheit?"  
Der Mann, der vor dem Thron auf den kalten marmornen Treppenstufen kniete, räuspertete sich vorsichtig, den Blick voll von heuchlerischem Respekt, die Augen abschätzend und tastend durch den Saal wandernd.  
  
Castiels Blick klarte sich, als hätte man ihn aus einer merkwürdigen Starre gerissen und Leben eingehaucht. "Ja?", fragte er trocken.  
  
"Wollt Ihr das violette oder das purpurne Muster für Eure Königszeremonie?", erkundigte sich der Mann vor ihm, besser bekannt als der königliche Hofschneider. In seinem Gesicht lag eine Form der Gehetztheit, die auch alle anderen Bediensteten im Palast trugen: Die Angst, bestraft zu werden.  
Die Zeit wurde knapp, denn die Krönung fand bereits am nächsten Tag statt - so unerwartet und erzwungen wie alle Ereignisse in den letzten Wochen. Bereits am Abend würden die ersten Gäste eintreffen, darunter auch hohe Gesandte aus allen sieben Königreichen und exotische Würdenträger aus weiter Ferne, die höchste Perfektion erwarteten.  
Das Chaos hatte den Palast überrannt wie noch nie zuvor.  
  
Castiel musterte die beiden Stoffschnitte, die der Schneider ihm präsentierte, und entschied sich für den Violetten, auch, wenn es ihm eigentlich gleich war.  
Man sagte von dem Prinzen, dass er ein Träumer sei, doch heute träumte Castiel nicht. Heute trauerte er. Vielleicht hoffte er noch. Er wusste es nicht.  
Sein Vater konnte nicht verstorben sein. Nicht sein starker, unantastbarer, makelloser Vater.  
Es war so surreal und gleichzeitig wirklich.  
  
Der Hof schien die innere Abwesenheit des Prinzen nicht zu dulden, denn die Panik hatte jeden befallen - außer ihn. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben.  
  
Mit einer hektischen Verbeugung eilte der Schneider davon und ließ Castiel mit seiner Schwester Anna und höfischen Representanten allein.  
"Ich will nicht", sagte er zu ihr, während sein Körper auf dem Thron erstarrt war.  
  
Sie warf ihm einen strengen, beinahe mütterlichen Blick zu. "Sei kein Schwachkopf. Du musst. Hör auf, ein wehleidiger Feigling zu sein und stelle dich deiner Verantwortung gegenüber deinem Land."  
  
"Aber ich kann nicht." Castiel schaffte es nicht, seiner Schwester in die Augen zu sehen, daher stierte er stattdessen beschämt gradeaus.  
  
"Du bist kein Kind mehr. Verhalte dich auch so."  
  
Anna war schon immer die vernünftigere der Beiden gewesen - eine geborene Anführerin, stark und temperamentvoll, aber auch wunderschön mit ihrem feuerrotem Haar und der Klugheit eines Fuchses. Mit ihrem königlichen Charme und ihrer gewitzten Art konnte sich niemand messen, egal ob Mann oder Frau, arm oder reich.  
Castiel bewunderte sie, doch er empfand auch Ehrfurcht vor ihr.  
Sie war die Ältere, die rechtmäßige Thronerbin. Aber sie war eine Frau, der einzige Grund, warum statt ihr der viel plumpere und schwächere Bruder König werden sollte.  
Wie sollte dieser in einem Netz von Intrigen und Verschwörungen überleben können, wenn er so ein schlechter Menschenkenner war?  
  
Castiel wusste, dass er für die Position des Königs völlig ungeeignet war. Er besaß ja nicht einmal königliche politische Ansichten!  
Die Idee, dass ein einzelner Mann ein ganzes Volk zu regieren vermochte, war für ihn absurd. Das war unmöglich.  
Er wollte keine Schuld tragen - er wollte kein König werden.  
  
"Entschuldige mich, ich muss mal. Stell bloß keinen Unsinn an, ja? Und beachte diesmal die Regeln, wenn du jemanden empfängst. Wehe dir, wenn du noch einmal den Namen der Dame vor dem des Herrn sagst."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob Anna sich aus dem verzierten Holzstuhl zu seiner rechten, den man ihr notdürftig hingestellt hatte. Normalerweise saß dort immer der königliche Berater, aber sein Onkel Michael, der diese Funktion innehatte, würde erst gegen Abend heimkehren. Dass Anna derzeit diese Rolle ausübte, missbilligten viele der Anwesenden höfischen Bediensteten und Adeligen mit abwertenden Blicken.  
  
Castiel wusste, dass seine Schwester es hasste, wie man sie als Frau bei Hofe behandelte, wie einen Vertrag oder einen Gegenstand, ein geburtswilliges Becken, dass von Freiern nur als ein solches umworben wurde.  
Wenn der Prinz gekrönt worden war, würde es zu seiner Aufgabe werden, ihr einen Bräutigam zu wählen und sie zum Altar zu führen. Das würde dem Geschwisterpaar nicht gefallen, doch Anna akzeptierte die Regeln, selbst, wenn sie zur Zwangsheirat führten.  
_Jetzt, wo Vater verschwunden ist , dachte Castiel traurig, macht dieses Königreich keinen Sinn mehr._  


 

~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Es war Nacht, als Castiel endlich eine Entscheidung fällte. Er war noch nie ein Rebell gewesen, daher brach sie ihm das Herz, aber er konnte nicht anders, denn er würde niemals ein guter König werden, niemals in all den Jahren.  
Er war auch zuvor nicht gereift, egal, wie sehr es seine Ammen und Ritter auch versucht hatten. Stattdessen war er einfach immer gleichgeblieben, ein schlechter Junge, ein schlechter Knappe, ein schlechter Prinz.  
  
Castiel band die Bettlaken aneinander, die er auf Befehl hin in sein Gemach hatte bringen lassen. Er konnte nur den simpelsten Knoten, daher hoffte er, dass Seil würde halten.  
Egal. Ein toter Prinz war noch immer besser als ein miserabler König - das hatte er soeben entschieden.  
  
Traurig schulterte er seinen ledernen Rucksack und warf das selbst gefertigte Seil aus dem Fenster, das eine Ende mit dem kunstvoll verzierten Bettpfosten verknüpft.  
  
Er warf einen letzten Blick zu der schweren hölzernen Eingangstür, die ihn von seinen Wachen trennte. Hoffentlich würden Garth und Rufus, das sehr unterschiedliche, aber stets der königlichen Regierung gegenüber loyale Wächterpaar, nicht allzu schwer bestraft werden.  
Der Prinz hatte die Beiden immer gemocht, aber er hatte sie aufgrund ihrer Treue gegenüber seinem machtgierigen Onkel Michael nicht vor ihrem Schicksal warnen können. Es blieb keine andere Möglichkeit als zu hoffen, dass sie sein Verschwinden erst spät bemerken würden - dann wäre die Flucht wenigstens nicht umsonst gewesen.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen schwang er sich ungeschickt aus dem Fenster, ratschte sich die Haut an dem rauhen, verwitterten Außengemäuer auf und fiel beinahe. Das erste Blut war vergossen worden, aber immerhin hielt das Seil.  
Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg hinunter, indem er sich verzweifelt an den Bettlaken festkrallte und seine Füße gegen den Turm stemmte. Er rutschte immer wieder ab, doch zum Glück verlor er nie gänzlich den Halt, während er sich ungelenk nach Unten abseilte.  
  
Seine Handflächen brannten, als er sich endlich in das eisige Wasser des Flussgrabens fallen ließ - ohne nachzudenken, denn der Schmerz ließ ihn nach Erlösung gieren.  
  
Die Kälte traf Castiel wie ein schwerer Schlag in all seinen Gliedern, aus Schock erstarrte er und sank unter die Wasseroberfläche. Menschliche Abfälle flossen zusammen mit einer Menge verdrecktem Regenwasser durch Nase und Mund in seinen Rachen und ließen ihn verzweifelt nach Luft gieren.  
Nein. Nein! Hilfe! Der Prinz konnte nicht schwimmen. Hektisch schlug er um sich, während die Nässe immer weiter in seinen Körper vordrang, als ob sie ihn vollkommen ausfüllen wollte. Doch seine panischen Bewegungen waren nutzlos, er sank nur weiter in die Tiefe hinab.  
  
_Ich werde ertrinken , dachte er, ich bin so ein Dummkopf, ich werde sogar einen dämlichen Tod sterben. Castiel, der Dämliche, der im Schlossgraben ertrunken ist. Das werden sie sagen. Castiel, der Dämliche, werden sie rufen. Dann werden sie trinken. Dann morden._

 


End file.
